


Confession

by Rin_Pride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Pride/pseuds/Rin_Pride
Summary: But now it was all over, he had failed, and Iwa-chan was being taken away from him.Just because some stupid small red-faced girl had more guts than Oikawa and confessed.~Oikawa Tooru has a mental breakdown after a (unfortunately cute) girl takes his longtime crush Iwaizumi Hajime to the so called "Confession place".





	1. The Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya!
> 
> This is my first story up here so I hope y'all like it! I know it's kinds short but I'm shit, okay?
> 
> Ok yeah so it's angst and I hate it but come on. It's gotta sound realistic, right? (Imsorryihatemetoo)
> 
> Also, notice that there's supposed to be two chapters? I'll write the second one (the happy ending surprise surprise) if anyone even notices this lol

Oikawa Tooru wasn't a violent person.

Yes, he was strong, and yes, his serve was incredibly forceful. Yet, he had never once hit someone.

Sure, he felt a severe urge to do so on rare occasions - like that time stupid Tobio-chan came up to _him_ , the great Oikawa, and asked him to teach him how to serve. Honestly, what was the kid expecting? Tooru had been training so hard for longer than Kageyama had, yet it was crystal clear to anyone with eyes that Kageyama was progressing incredibly fast, reaching new heights every month. _Talent surpasses hard work,_ Tooruthen learned. No matter how much he tried, how hard he worked, he could never beat someone with true talent. Not that that stopped him, of course. Tooru liked to believe he was an optimist like that. So stupid Tobio-chan asking him to help _r_ _eally_  pissed him off. He had snapped then and was ready to hit someone for the first time in his life, if Iwa-chan hadn't stopped him. It didn't happen often, but Oikawa could swear that he'd never before felt such an intense urge to just go and fucking slap someone. Punch. Kick. _Anything._

Preferably the stupid brown haired girl that was walking down the hallway, Iwa-chan in tow. The stupid girl leading Iwa-chan away from him, and towards the doors leading to the back of the school. To the place the students had jokingly names the "Confession  place". Tooru would know, considering how many times girls took him there to confess. 

_Was this how Iwa-chan felt every time I was called there?_  he thought, and then scoffed. Iwa-chan probably only felt annoyance because he has to wait for Tooru to return after either refusing and breaking the poor girl's heart, or accepting and then coming to cry to him after they broke up a few days later.

Oikawa turned away from the disappearing backs of his childhood best friend and the nervous girl surely about to confess. Tooru might have hoped she only wanted to speak with Iwazumi for some information on Oikawa, since it's happened before, but he doubted the theory the moment she showed up in front of Iwa-chan, all blushy and stuttery. No way would such a shy girl ask someone as intimidating as Hajime about anything - unless she liked him, of course.

Tooru had his fists clenched tight the whole walk to the gym, his hands turning white. He and Iwazumi were planning on heading straight home after classes - _together, as always_ \- but now Tooru figured sitting alone in his room wasn't a very good idea at the moment. Instead, he rather opted to go serve some balls. _Why did practice have to be cancelled that one time Oikawa really needed it?_

 _Maybe Iwa-chan will go home with the girl,_ Tooru thought, and his serve hit the gym floor far after the line announcing an out, the ball jumping high back up from the force. "Tch." Oikawa took out another ball, and threw it up.

What if Iwa-chan accepted? What if the stupid girl became his girlfriend?

As hard as it was for Oikawa to admit it, the girl had a cute face, and her brown eyes looked beautiful and sincere. Her hair fell down her back in small natural waves, and she had a small and petit frame. Iwa-chan probably wanted a small girlfriend, one that he could hug and kiss and would fit perfectly in his strong muscly arms. A nice and sweet girlfriend that would make him a different bento everyday, and would come to all his volleyball games to cheer him on. A girlfriend who'd make him happy. A girlfriend who'd make him smile and laugh.

_A girlfriend Iwa-chan would smile to with the smile he'd only ever shown to Tooru._

_A girlfriend that would love him and would be able to kiss him and hug him and touch him, all the things Oikawa wasn't allowed to do._

She would take Iwa-chan away from Tooru.

I _wa-chan wouldn't be his anymore._

Not that he ever was in the first place, Oikawa reminded himself grimly as he served into out again, his palm aching from the force of every serve, and the pain in his knee made itself known soon after. Not that Tooru paid much attention to the physical pain, not when he was angry and sad and furious because someone dared to try take Iwa-chan away from him, and she was probably succeeding, too.

Hell, they were probably boyfriend and girlfriend by then.

" _Fuck!_ "

Oikawa collapsed to his knees, hitting the ground with force. It made his injured knee sting with pain, and Tooru flinched. A tear soon slipped from his tightly closed eyes, and slowly rolled down his cheek. After the first one, the tears spilled with no end in sight. Oikawa wailed and cried, tears streaming down his face, alone in the gym, all the balls on the other side of the court. He had stayed on his knees despite the pain, sitting with his ass on his ankles and his arms at his sides, not knowing what to do.

Tooru couldn't decide if he was happy that he was alone, because he was an ugly crier, and he didn't want anyone to see him like that, or sad, because he was _all alone._

There was no one to hug him, run a hand through his brown locks, wipe away his tears. No one to comfort him, tell him that everything will be alright. _There was no one._

But then again, the only one he wanted to hold him was the reason for his break down.

"Fuck, shit, _d_ _amn it!_ "

Oikawa had tried so hard, _so fucking hard_ , to always be in the middle of attention. Of course it was mostly because he loved attention, but whenever girls were around, he tried just a bit harder to be the center of attention. He smirked, smiled, winked at them. Happily accepted all their confessions, chocolates, letters, everything. As long as their attention was on Tooru and not Iwa-chan, it was alright. It was _safe_.

But now it was all over, he had failed, and Iwa-chan was being taken away from him.

Just because some stupid small red-faced girl had more guts than Oikawa and confessed.

 _Not that it would've helped,_  Tooru thought as he digged his short nails into the skin on his forearms, as he had unconsciously moved his arms so he was hugging himself. Iwa-chan would've probably been completely grossed out. He'd make a disgusted face, take a step away from Tooru. Then another two. Because why would Iwa-chan want to be close to someone as gross as Oikawa, who had spent years with him, who had taken baths with him when they were kids, and quick showers with the whole team after practices. Oikawa, who had slept in the same bed as him when they were younger, who always stuck close to him.

Oikawa, who he considered his childhood best friend.

Oikawa, who was madly in love with him.

Tooru left the gym almost an hour later, with red eyes, traces of tears on his face, nail marks on his palms and forearms, pain in his knee and heart, and a broken look in his lost eyes. He had almost been hit by a car once, and walked into a street sign at least three times. He hadn't looked at anyone, not girls nor boys nor anyone. His sight was unfocused and blurry, and it took him more time to get home than usual, his legs almost being dragged after him.

He didn't get a wink of sleep that night, or the following two of the weekend he had spent locked in his room.


	2. The Confession

When Monday rolled in, Tooru had finally dragged himself out of his room, messy hair and swelled eyes, only to be pushed right back in his mother the moment he set foot in the kitchen. She had let him wallow in misery alone over the weekend, and when Hajime never appeared, she figured he was the reason for it. She meant to ignore it in the morning, and try to force some information out of her son after school, but once she saw how Tooru looked, she quickly changed her mind. Not only had her son not eaten, slept or showered in the last two days, he had also gotten a fever in the meantime.

She stayed home with Tooru the first few days to take care of him, but as he got better she left him alone, as she had to go to work.

The only only real words that came out of her son's mouth were "No." after Hajime came by on Monday to check on him. She had made up a lie that his sickness was contagious as she couldn't have told him the truth, not when Tooru looked so scared when Iwaizumi appeared at the door.

In the week he was absent Oikawa imagined all kind of scenarios of Iwa-chan and his probably girlfriend. Of how he'd get left behind, forgotten. How he'd have to watch them be all lovey-dovey together. Imagined the disgusting look Iwa-chan would make if Tooru confessed.

_Would_ _she_ _be allowed to call him Iwa-chan?_  Oikawa asked himself. He'd probably have to start calling him Iwaizumi then.

But Tooru didn't want that. It was the nickname he had given him, and Oikawa was the only one allowed to use it.

_Maybe she'd call him Hajime._

Oikawa threw up most of the food he'd ate.

~

The next Monday, Oikawa walked into school as proudly as ever, head held high and winking at giggling girls. As he entered his homeroom, Iwa-chan was sitting on his usual seat, staring out the window.

Tooru closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa sang as he neared him, throwing his arms around him the moment Iwa-chan turned towards him. In the usual manner, Iwa-chan pushed Tooru away, an irritated expression on his face.

Just like that, everything had seemingly gone back to normal.

~

"So, Iwa-chan's finally gotten himself a girlfriend, huh?" Tooru asked in a teasing voice, his hands behind his back. They were walking home together after volleyball practice. The coach had given Oikawa a hard time for not coming last week, but otherwise, it was a normal practice.

Tooru had been postponing this moment the whole day, wanting to keep the remaining small pieces of his heart together for as long as possible. But now, unfortunately, the time had come for Oikawa to finally hear the answer come out of Iwa-chan's mouth.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Shittykawa?"

Tooru stumbled, looking at the scowling guy standing next to him. _Could it be...?_

"W-well, didn't that cute girl confess to you?" he asked, confusion and hope in his voice. Iwa-chan stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking, Oikawa quickly following, some happiness (in the form of slight bounciness) returning to his step. "Yeah." "Then..." Iwa-chan rolled his (beautiful) eyes, as if the next words were obvious. "I rejected her."

Tooru had never in his life felt as relieved as he did at that moment. He wanted to scream from happiness, jump, laugh, cry. He was just so _so happy._

"Why?" Oikawa asked, trying his hardest (and failing) to keep his happiness hidden. "She was cute, no?" Iwa-chan looked at him from the side, then turned his gaze back to the street in front of them.

"Not as cute as you," Iwa-chan whispered.

Oikawa tripped over himself and fell face-first on the ground.  
Iwaizumi simply laughed and walked off, leaving the red-faced Tooru to stumble his way back to his feet to follow him.

"W-w-what the heck, Iwa-chan?!"


End file.
